Portal rzeczy zaginionych
by euphoria814
Summary: Kiedy Tony po raz pierwszy znajduje okrwawione serce na progu swojego apartamentu, jest pewien, że to jakiś głupi żart.


**tytuł: Portal rzeczy zaginionych**  
 **autor: eu**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Avengers**  
 **pairing: Loki/Tony**  
 **info: hm... to jest jak zwykle trochę nienormalne... miało wyjść śmiesznie, ale wyszło jak zawsze :P**

* * *

Kiedy Tony po raz pierwszy znajduje okrwawione serce na progu swojego apartamentu, jest pewien, że to jakiś głupi żart. Organ leży na srebrnej tacy już chłodny, ale wciąż odrażający. Stark odsuwa go stopą jak najdalej od siebie i JARVIS dzwoni po odpowiednie służby, by uprzątnęły bałagan.

Sam zastanawia się czy nie przejrzeć zapisów z kamer, bo naprawdę interesowało go jakim cudem ktoś dostał się na jego prywatne piętro wieży, ale Pepper skutecznie wybija mu to z głowy, zawalając go papierami. A pomyślałby kto, że skoro oddał jej stery Stark Industries, ona zajmie się nudną biurokracją. Nic bardziej mylnego.

Kwestia serca na srebrnej tacy zostaje zapomniana.

ooo

Kiedy zdarza się to po raz drugi, to Bruce jest tym, który znajduje ochłap. W zasadzie organ jest tak zmiażdżony, że z trudem można rozpoznać, że to serce. Zwierzę, z którego pochodzi, musiało być ogromne i ktoś zadał sobie wiele trudu, żeby je zdobyć.

To oraz dość specyficzne ślady na tkankach niemal od razu podsuwają Tony'emu myśl, że serce zostało wyrwane. Przełyka głośno ślinę, napotykając wzrok Bruce'a, który mruczy pod nosem jedną z tych swoich mantr, które powstrzymują go przed uwolnieniem Hulka.

\- To nie ty, prawda? – pyta niepewnie.

Bruce nawet nie podnosi wzroku znad stołu, na którym przeważnie pracują przy tworzeniu ulepszeń do zbroi Iron Mana. Teraz zamiast planów i szkiców, leży tam serce, które już nie bije. I srebrna taca z dość dziwnymi wzorami.

Tony żałuje, że Bruce wniósł to wszystko do warsztatu, a nie jak przedtem – zawiadomili ekipę sprzątającą.

\- To mi wygląda na robotę mafii – podejmuje nagle Banner i Stark czuje, że treść żołądka podchodzi mu do gardła.

\- Mafii? – pyta słabo.

\- Wiesz, jak na starych filmach, najpierw podrzucają śmierdzącą rybę w gazecie, a potem… - Bruce nie kończy, ale za to kciukiem przejeżdża po swoim gardle.

Tony mimowolnie zerka na Marka V, który stoi gotowy do użycia.

\- Zadzierałeś z kimś z mafii? – pyta Bruce z niedowierzaniem.

Tony na wszelki wypadek dzwoni do Pepper, ale ta nie ma o niczym pojęcia. Godzinę później pojawia się ktoś z SHIELD, żeby zabrać wszystko, bo bezpieczeństwo Iron Mana jest bezpieczeństwem narodowym. A poważnie Tony obiecał Fury'emu zrobić gałkę oczną, która będzie widzieć przez ściany.

ooo

Kiedy serce na srebrnej tacy zostaje podrzucone do niego po raz kolejny, krzyczy przerażony, bo organ leży koło jego łóżka, w jego apartamencie, w jego sypialni. Natasha wpada do jego pokoju w sekundę później, wyważając drzwi kopniakiem, w pełnym uzbrojeniu i szuka wroga. Jest piąta nad ranem, co potwierdza teorię Tony'ego, że Romanoff nie sypia. Barton dobiega w trzydzieści sekund później i jest w piżamie, co obala teorię Bruce'a, że oboje sypiają ze sobą.

Tony wciąga powietrze głęboko do płuc, żeby się uspokoić zanim mówi.

\- Obudził mnie straszny krzyk – zaczyna starając się brzmieć przekonująco.

Czarna Wdowa patrzy na niego z chłodną obojętnością, ale dzięki wszelkim bogom nie komentuje. Podchodzi natomiast do serca i marszczy brwi.

\- To jest ludzkie i bije – mówi kobieta.

Tony czuje jak z jego twarzy odpływa cała krew i kiedy spogląda na Czarną Wdowę, ta uśmiecha się krzywo.

\- Żartowałam – odpowiada Natasha, a Clint parska. – Wygląda na serce tygrysa syberyjskiego. To zagrożony gatunek. Polowanie na nie to przestępstwo.

Tony ma ochotę powiedzieć, że przestępstwem jest też podrzucanie mu tych krwawych ochłapów i prześladowanie, ale wtedy odzywa się alarm na dachu.

\- Panie Stark, portal aktywował się. Pan Thor jest w drodze – oznajmia im JARVIS.

Bóg Piorunów pojawia się w salonie w kilka minut później i wygląda na zdezorientowanego, gdy jego wzrok pada na srebrną tacę. Połączenie z SHIELD zostało aktywowane, więc Fury zerka na nich jednym okiem z ogromnego ekranu i czeka, aż Asgardczyk w końcu wyjawi powód swojej wizyty. Ten jednak stoi na środku pomieszczenia i drapie się po brodzie, co wcale nie sprawia, że wygląda inteligentniej.

\- Mój brat, Loki, złamał czar, który zmuszał go do pozostania w Asgardzie – zaczyna Thor i Tony ma bardzo złe przeczucia.

\- Pozwoliliście uciec temu psychopacie? – pyta Fury, jakby nie do końca to do niego docierało.

Thor marszczy brwi, jak zawsze, gdy nie do końca pojmuje o co chodzi.

\- Chyba tak – odpowiada niepewnie Bóg Piorunów.

Jest oczywistym, że nie wie kim jest psychopata. Tony pozwala sobie na lekki uśmiech i spojrzenie, które dzieli z Clintem, który też wygląda na rozbawionego, dopóki nie dociera do niego w jakich okolicznościach ostatni raz widzieli Lokiego.

\- Co z Tesseraktem? – pyta rzeczowo Fury.

Thor wygląda na zawstydzonego, co oznacza tylko jedno.

\- Loki złamał więcej niż jeden czar, gdy wydostawał się z Asgardu – przyznaje ostrożnie norweski bóg.

Ewidentnie poczynił postępy w dyplomacji.

\- Kiedy to było? Wiecie, w którą stronę się udał? – pyta Tony, bo może mają jeszcze szansę odnaleźć Lokiego zanim zbrata się z kolejnymi bezmózgimi kosmitami, którzy z chęcią poświęcą swoje życie, aby podbić ich planetę.

\- W Asgardzie czas płynie inaczej – zaczyna Thor, ale chyba tego już za wiele, bo Czarna Wdowa staje nagle przed nim i mierzy go swoim lodowatym wzrokiem, którego używa podczas przesłuchań. – Tydzień temu – odpowiada szybko Asgardczyk. – Nie skorzystał z Bifrostu, więc nie dowiedzieliśmy się od razu, a Hemidall wciąż go nie widzi. Podejrzewamy, że używa Tesseraktu, aby się przemieszczać.

Tony przeklina szpetnie i nagle orientuje się, że nikt nie zwraca mu uwagi na język.

\- Gdzie jest Rogers? – pyta zdezorientowany.

Fury marszczy brwi i wygląda na zirytowanego. Agent Romanoff i Clint niemal od razu sprawdzają komunikatory.

ooo

Rogers nie pojawia się też następnego dnia i SHIELD przeszukuje wszystkie miejsca, w których przebywał za czasów swojej młodości sześćdziesiąt lat temu. Steve nie daje znaku życia mniej więcej przez trzy kolejne doby i są zmuszeni wysłać Bruce'a do Nepalu, bo ten zaczyna się denerwować niepewnością, a Tony naprawdę nie chce robić kolejnego remontu.

Thor włóczy się po Start Tower z nietęgą miną, ale nie nawiązuje kontaktu z Heimdallem. W zasadzie wydaje się tak zamyślony i pokonany, że starają się nie zawracać mu głowy. Zresztą SHIELD z Furym na czele na pewno już przesłuchali go dostatecznie.

I wtedy nagle w środku nocy w sypialni Tony'ego pojawia się pieprzony Kapitan Ameryka w swoim oryginalnym stroju z lat czterdziestych. Wszystko dzieje się tak szybko, że Tasha niemal strzela do Steve'a. Rogers tymczasem stoi ogłupiały i wgapia się w nich bez słowa.

\- Gdzieś ty się podziewał?! – pyta Tony.

Rogers mruga jeszcze raz, po czym spogląda na swój strój i marszczy brwi.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiada, odkładając tarczę na dywan.

ooo

Tony zaczyna poważnie zastanawiać się czy w jego sypialni nie znajduje się jakiś portal rzeczy zaginionych. Chociaż nie wyobraża sobie jak serce lub Rogers mogliby spontanicznie zniknąć, a potem cudownie zmaterializować się w jego pokoju. Nie zna praw fizycznych, które potwierdzałyby tą teorię. Nie zna jednak takich, które by jej zaprzeczały, więc przestaje sypiać, zostając do późna w warsztacie.

Steve wciąż nie pamięta co dokładnie stało się w jego mieszkaniu na Brooklynie i gdzie przebywał przez ponad cztery dni, ale w końcu przestają go naciskać. Rogers wydaje się zawstydzony tym, że dał się porwać i najwyraźniej przebrać w swój stary kostium. Jest, na bogów wszelkich, Kapitanem Ameryką!

Thor wciąż włóczy się po wieży z dość podejrzanym wyrazem twarzy.

Tony po prawie sześciu dniach bez snu zostaje w końcu zaciągnięty przez Pepper do sypialni. Jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało przyjemnie, kobieta przykrywa go kołdrą i grozi, że pozwoli Fury'emu eksperymentować z jego technologią, jeśli Tony zacznie zdradzać oznaki szaleństwa spowodowane brakiem snu. Każde inne szaleństwo jest dozwolone, więc Tony zabiera z sobą do łóżka Marka V i Marka VI.

Pepper nie komentuje. Wygląda jednak na przerażoną, gdy w zaledwie kilka godzin później Tony wrzeszczy na cały głos, gdy znajduje podejrzany kosmiczny pistolet położony lufą w stronę jego głowy.

Broń jest ewidentnie nie z tej planety. Lśniąca kolba i magazynek pełen zielonych naboi jest pełen, co wcale nie pociesza nikogo. Nikt też nie jest zdziwiony, gdy Tony na zebraniu Avengersów pojawia się w zbroi Iron Mana i odmawia jej zdjęcia. W zasadzie nikt też nie zamierza go do tego za bardzo namawiać.

\- Stark, kogo wkurzyłeś? – pyta Fury jak zawsze konkretnie.

Bruce spogląda na nich z drugiego ekranu i mruczy coś podobnego do 'kosmiczna mafia', ale zostaje zignorowany. Natasha spogląda podejrzliwie na dwie grube księgi, które przyniosła wcześniej Pepper, twierdząc, że są tam wszyscy, którzy nienawidzą Tony'ego.

\- To ich dossier? – pyta Czarna Wdowa.

\- Same nazwiska – odpowiada Pepper.

\- Stark, nie możesz być miły dla ludzi? To nie boli - zaczyna Steve'a.

\- Musiałby przestać być egocentrycznym dupkiem, a co wtedy zostanie? – dodaje swoje Fury.

\- Ej, ej! Miliarder i geniusz! Przystojny geniusz! – krzyczy Tony wciąż zamknięty w zbroi.

\- Geniuszu nie można mu odmówić – popiera go Banner.

\- I pieniędzy – wtrąca Clint.

\- Jest przystojny – dodaje Thor kompletnie ich zaskakując.

Asgardczyk siedzi na kanapie, bawiąc się uchwytem od młota. Jego stopa wykonuje dość podejrzane ruchy, jakby miał tik nerwowy i Tony'emu na pewno normalnie wydałoby się to zabawne, ale nie dziś.

\- Człowiek ukryty w metalu jest przystojny – powtarza Thor.

\- Nie musisz od razu wyskakiwać z dozgonną miłością w moją stronę. Pomyśl o Jane. Jej się to na pewno nie spodoba – wtrąca Tony zanim zdąża się powstrzymać.

\- Stark jest przystojny i interesujący. Zainteresował mojego brata – ciągnie dalej Thor i w salonie nagle robi się cicho. – Loki pytał o ciebie, gdy znajdował się w więzieniu mojego ojca.

Tony w końcu odzyskuje panowanie nad sobą i zdejmuje maskę, żeby przyjrzeć się bliżej Thorowi. Żeby się przysłuchać, bo na pewno Asgardczyk nie powiedział tego, co wydaje się Tony'emu, że powiedział.

\- Opowiadałeś Lokiemu o mnie, gdy był uwięziony? – skrzeczy Stark. – A teraz on chce mnie zabić! – dodaje podniesionym głosem.

Pepper w pełni popiera jego oburzenie.

\- To nie w ten sposób. To nieporozumienie – zaczyna szybko Thor. – Mój brat nie miał na celu przestraszenia cię.

\- Jasne! Organy, porwanie Steve'a, a potem broń przy skroni! – Tony wylicza pospiesznie.

\- W zasadzie kiedy tak na to spojrzeć… - wtrąca się Rogers. – Serce na srebrnej tacy brzmi romantycznie.

Tony patrzy na niego w najgłębszym szoku. Co zabija jego resztki wiary w ludzi, Natasha wygląda na prawie poruszoną.

\- Nie jestem pewien, ale Loki chyba zaczyna… - urywa Thor szukając słowa. – Uwodzić cię na swój sposób. W Asgardzie takie rzeczy trwają. My inaczej niż ludzie, nie wchodzimy od razu w związki. Staramy się docenić partnera, dać mu to, czego potrzebuje lub mogłoby mu się spodobać.

\- Przynosiłeś Jane zwierzęce organy? – pyta z obrzydzeniem Clint.

Thor czerwieni się wściekle, gdy spuszcza wzrok.

\- Kiedy poznałem Jane Foster, byłem człowiekiem. I byłem pewien, że zostałem wygnany z Asgardu, więc… Zaloty moich pobratymców nie wydały mi się odpowiednie – wyjaśnia norweski bóg, co Tony odczytuje jako przyznanie się, że puknął Ziemiankę, bo sytuacja mu na to pozwoliła.

Jak najbardziej ma ochotę przybić Thorowi piątkę.

\- Moment, moment – wtrąca się nagle Fury. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że Loki chce umawiać się ze Starkiem? – pyta na wszelki wypadek.

Thor kiwa twierdząco głową.

\- Stark mógłby wyciągnąć od niego wiele potrzebnych nam informacji – dodaje Fury i Tony wie, że bardzo, ale to bardzo mu się nie podoba tok myślenia agenta.

\- Nie ma mowy – protestuje z mocą Iron Man i właśnie ma coś dodać, gdy czuje jak świat rozpada się wokół, co oznacza tylko kłopoty.

ooo

Trzy godziny później materializuje się w SHIELD, wciąż w piżamie, którą miał w zbroi, z balonikiem przywiązanym do prawego nadgarstka i różową panterą w lewej ręce. Jest pewien, że wygląda jak idiota, bo liże powietrze po tym jak Loki pewnie dla żartu odstawia go bez ostrzeżenia z powrotem do Nowego Jorku.

Fury patrzy na niego zawiedziony i Tony po raz pierwszy raz czuje się tak, jak panna na wydaniu, która pozwoliła adoratorowi na zbyt wiele, a ojciec przyłapuje ich w trakcie. Przestaje lizać powietrze niemal od razu, starając się nie patrzeć na Steve'a.

\- Organizowaliśmy już akcję poszukiwawczą – informuje go Fury.

\- Byliśmy w wesołym miasteczku we Włoszech – odpowiada Tony, zerka na zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu i ma ochotę parsknąć ze śmiechu na widok miny Rhodeya.

W niewielkiej sali obrad SHIELD są chyba wszyscy z Pepper na czele. Nawet Bruce wrócił ze swojego Shangri La.

\- Loki zabrał cię do wesołego miasteczka? – pyta Natasha powoli, jakby podejrzewała, że zrobiono mu pranie mózgu.

\- Kupiłem sobie watę cukrową – informuje ją Tony. – Wygrał mi różową panterę i obyło się bez zabijania. W zasadzie świetnie strzela – dodaje niezrażony.

\- Nie możesz pozwalać mojemu bratu na porywanie cię w ten sposób. To kompletny brak szacunku – mówi Thor i Steve kiwa pospiesznie głową. – Jako jego strona w tych godach postaram się zadbać, żeby nie nachodził cię w nocy. Byłoby odpowiednim, gdybyś zaprosił go do dzielenia swojego domostwa. Będę pilnował jego drzwi, aby się nie wymykał – ciągnie dalej Thor, nie zauważając zapewne, że Clint trzęsie się ze śmiechu. – Nie możesz pozwolić mu na wykradzenie twojego kwiatu przed końcem zalotów – dodaje z taką powagą, że Barton nie wytrzymuje i spada z krzesła.

Pepper wygląda na przerażoną, a Rhodey ociera łzy, które zebrały mu się w kącikach. To nie jest jednak najgorsze. Tony czuje się w obowiązku bronić, bo naprawdę nie zrobił nic złego.

\- Byliśmy tylko w wesołym miasteczku! – mówi pospiesznie. – Nie zabrał mnie nawet do tunelu miłości – dodaje lekko rozczarowany i zaskoczony tym, że w zasadzie jest rozczarowany. – Poza tym mówimy o kolesiu, który wyciągnął mnie ze zbroi Iron Mana nie uszkadzając jej! – Teraz już prawie krzyczy, ale Thor wcale nie spogląda na niego łagodniej.

Wydaje się rozczarowany prowadzeniem się Tony'ego, podobnie jak Fury.

\- Stark, żadnych tuneli miłości, żadnego całowania, żadnego macania i znikania – zarządza jednooki agent.

Clint wyje gdzieś z podłogi i nawet kąciki Bruce'a się unoszą delikatnie.

\- Odkąd nie masz opiekuna i nikt w twoim imieniu nie zadba o prawidłowość zalotów, sądzę, że pan Fury powinien przejąć tę rolę. Obaj będziemy spać przed waszymi drzwiami, aby wszystko przebiegało bez niegodnych incydentów – dodaje Thor głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, a Fury patrzy na niego wzrokiem, który nie zapowiada nic przyjemnego.

Teraz to Tony parska ubawiony wizją agenta śpiącego na podłodze wraz z Thorem, żeby Loki nie skradł jego kwiatu. Niedorzeczność sytuacji w końcu sięga Pepper i kobieta wydaje z siebie jakiś dziwny dźwięk, który nie jest do końca szlochem. Nie jest też całkiem śmiechem.

\- Powiadomię prawników, wyciągniemy cię z tego – obiecuje Tony'emu.

\- Wiesz, Pepps. Mogę się z nim umawiać, byle agenci rządowi nie plątali mi się po domu – mówi Tony zaskakując ich wszystkich.

\- Ja będę czuwał pod twoimi drzwiami – wtrąca się Steve ,ale nie o to chodziło Tony'emu.

Thor wydaje się jednak usatysfakcjonowany, co przesądza sprawę.

ooo

Kiedy wracają do wieży, Loki już tam jest. Siedzi z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, słuchając jak JARVIS streszcza mu co Tony lubi, a czego nie. Nie ma na sobie asgardzkiej zbroi i pomimo swojej szczupłej sylwetki i tak wydaje się o wiele wyższy od Tony'ego. To najwyraźniej jakieś magiczne złudzenie, bo Loki przy Thorze też wydaje się kruchy. Nie zauważył tego wcześniej. Nie widział jednak też nigdy ich obu tak blisko siebie.

Nie witają się ze sobą niczym więcej niż skinieniem głowy, chociaż Thor rusza do przodu tak, jakby chciał przytulić brata. Powstrzymuje się jednak i ostatecznie siada na drugiej kanapie.

Clint, jakby dopiero zorientował się, że mówiąc o Lokim, mieli na myśli psychopatę, który magicznie zmusił go do współpracy, zerka na niego wrogo. W pamięci musi mieć jednak słowa Fury'ego, że każdy nowy sojusznik im się przyda.

Steve jako jedyny wydaje się nieporuszony, gdy ciągnie Tony'ego w stronę jego sypialni.

\- Musisz się przebrać. Jesteś w piżamie. Tak się nie przyjmuje gości – karci go Rogers.

Tony zerka na wymięte spodnie, koszulkę i kapcie, i chociaż to jego dom, do jasnej cholery, dochodzi do wniosku, że może faktycznie Steve ten jeden raz ma rację.

Wraca po prawie godzinie i już w progu słyszy podniesione głosy. Pepper krzyczy i syczy, co wcale nie wróży nic dobrego.

\- Przez ciebie miał załamanie nerwowe! Coś ty sobie myślał z tymi organami?! – warczy Potts.

\- Chciałem podarować mu serce – odpowiada spokojnie Loki. Jego głos jest nienaturalnie cichy. – Widziałem na jednej z tych wizji, które zachowuje człowiek bez ciała jak dotykasz jego serca. Wiem, że później stało się ono twoje. Możesz mnie winić za to, że też chciałem go dotknąć? Thor mówił, że Midgardzka nauka nie potrafi go uleczyć.

Tony'emu zajmuje chwilę, żeby zdać sobie sprawę, że Loki zaznajomił się z filmami, które JARVIS trzyma w swoim archiwum. Nie bardzo wie jak się z tym czuć, ale chyba nie to jest teraz ważne. Wchodzi do pokoju czym prędzej, starając się wyglądać w miarę normalnie i Loki patrzy na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach.

\- A może ja nie chcę pozbywać się metalu z mojego serca – informuje go Tony nawet nie udając, że nie słyszał rozmowy.

\- Teraz już wiem jak ważna jest to część twojej osoby – mówi po prostu Loki i nie jest to żadna odpowiedź.

Jednocześnie jedyna, która satysfakcjonuje wszystkich. Pepper wygląda jakby poraził ją piorun.

\- No dobra. Wystraszyliście mojego zalotnika dostatecznie chyba – podejmuje Tony, zerkając na Potts i Rhodesa, którzy mają wypieki na policzkach. – Ile trwają takie asgardzkie zaloty? – pyta rzeczowo, bo nie uśmiecha mu się życie w celibacie.

Thor ewidentnie zaczyna przeliczać z asgardzkich na midgardzkie, co wydaje się nawet zabawne, dopóki nie odchrząkuje.

\- Dwadzieścia lat – mówi norweski bóg.

Tony jest pewien, że cała krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy, gdy Loki przewraca oczami. Clint zaczyna się śmiać i nie może przestać.

ooo

Tony nie wie dlaczego, ale wydaje mu się, że Thor żartował z tym spaniem pod drzwiami. Wszystko przestaje być śmieszne, gdy w drodze do łazienki prawie potyka się o Steve'a, który okupuje jego próg. W zasadzie lepszy on niż Fury. Przeskakuje go, drapiąc się po obrzeżach reaktora łukowego i prawie zaczyna wrzeszczeć, gdy czuje na ustach chłodną dłoń.

W chwilę potem jest przyciskany do ściany korytarza i całowany przez bardzo wymagające usta. Trwa to zaledwie przez moment, a potem wszystko znika, a on zostaje z budzącą się do życia erekcją i pełnym pęcherzem.

Thor chrapie w najlepsze metr od niego.

ooo

Ktoś przemalowuje zbroję Iron Mana na różowo. W zasadzie dowodem jest tylko farba o tym odcieniu w kilku zagłębieniach, bo ktoś też domył Marka V zanim Tony wstał rano i zszedł do warsztatu. Ma wrażenie, że w całą sprawę są zaangażowani Loki i Clint, bo temu drugiemu przydarzają się podejrzane wypadki w ciągu dnia, a Loki chodzi wyjątkowo zadowolony z siebie.

Tony musi przyznać, że lubi faceta. A kiedy mówi o tym Rhodeyowi, ten podnosi ręce do góry i mówi, żeby Tony na swoją plotkarską psiapsiółkę wybrał Pepper. Tego dnia wszystkie włosy z ciała Rhodesa magicznie znikają.

Clint nazywa Tony'ego księżniczką i wyśmiewa się z jego wieży. Tego samego dnia wszystkie łuki Bartona w cudowny sposób przyklejają się do sufitu.

Fury znowu próbuje położyć łapska na jego technologii i Pepper dwoi się i troi nasyłając na niego prawników. Tony spędza prawie dwa dni na rozmowach z SHIELD, kiedy w końcu wraca do wieży, Loki siedzi zadowolony z siebie na kanapie.

\- Co się dzieje? – pyta Stark, ściągając marynarkę.

Połączenie z SHIELD jest otwarte, a Fury na ekranie wygląda na zdezorientowanego. Tony początkowo nie wie dlaczego, aż dochodzi do niego, że Loki umieścił jedyną gałkę oczną agenta w drugim oczodole.

Śmieje się aż boli go brzuch.

ooo

Tony zastanawia się czasami dlaczego Fury nie pyta Lokiego o miejsce pobytu Tesseraktu. Agent wydaje się zainteresowany bardziej układami politycznymi i innymi rasami. Bronią, którą użyli Chitauri. Loki odpowiada zawsze lakonicznie, dodając, że mózg Fury'ego nie ogarnie złożoności tego jak powstają statki kosmiczne, a także portale.

Tony zauważa też, że Loki obraża wyłącznie Fury'ego. Bóg Kłamstwa wydaje się mieć respekt dla wiedzy i zdolności Bannera i Starka. Chociaż Tony jest pewien, że część jego szacunku do Bruce'a wypływa z tego, że Loki pamięta co potrafi Hulk. A nieważne czy jestem Ziemianinem, Iron Manem czy Bogiem – nikt nie chce uwolnić Hulka.

ooo

\- Gdzie jest Tesserakt? – pyta Tony pewnego dnia, bo cholera, ale zawsze był ciekawski.

Loki uśmiecha się krzywo, a potem materializuje w jego kuchni swoją laskę z kostką w strategicznym miejscu, która obraca się świecąc.

\- Aha – odpowiada elokwentnie Tony. – I nikt nie chce jej z powrotem?

\- Midgardzkie władze oddały kostkę Asgardowi, więc to nie jest już ich odpowiedzialność. Asgard nie potrafi mi jej odebrać – tłumaczy zadowolony z siebie Loki.

\- Nie potrafi? – waha się Tony.

\- Nigdy mi jej nie odebraliście. Zawsze była przy mnie. Musiałem tylko nauczyć się korzystać z jej energii – odpowiada i ot tak zaczyna z powrotem pić swoją kawę z kubka z namalowanym Hulkiem.

Kilkanaście godzin później Tony próbuje wymknąć się przed Stevem do warsztatu, ale nie dociera nawet do salonu, gdy chłodna dłoń przypiera go do ściany i Loki zaczyna go całować. To już piąty raz w tym tygodniu, więc jest niemal przygotowany na to, gdy mężczyzna znika, a on musi powłóczyć z powrotem do swojej sypialni.

Jeśli zaloty potrwają jeszcze dłużej na pewno dozna uszkodzenia jąder – myśli zanim obwija dłoń wokół swojego penisa.

ooo

Czasami zastanawia się dlaczego Loki nie teleportuje się po prostu do jego pokoju. To nie tak, że odmówiłby, że powiedziałby nie. Chrzanić kwiatki, pszczółki, Fury'ego i romanse. Loki też nie wygląda mu na faceta, który czeka z takimi rzeczami do ślubu.

Te rozważania przerywa inwazja obcych na Nowy Jork. Idioci oczywiście wybierają najwyższy punkt z własnym źródłem energii do lądowania. (Naprawdę nie powinien był w piwnicy montować tego reaktora łukowego.) Tony wskakuje w zbroję i czuje pierwszy i ostatni pocisk jak się okazuje, który narusza Iron Mana, bo Loki dostaje szału.

Inwazja nie trwa dłużej niż pięć minut. Hulk wydaje się niepocieszony i chyba ma nawet ochotę uderzyć Lokiego za zabranie mu całej zabawy. Nigdy nie dowiadują się jak nazywa się ta rasa, która chciała najechać Ziemię.

Fury jest cholernie zadowolony z siebie.

ooo

Steve'a zaczyna boleć kręgosłup i na progu zastępuje go Barton. Rhodey udaje, że musi pilnie jechać do Pentagonu, gdy próbują ustalić dyżury. Tony'ego bolą jądra, ale nikt nie wydaje się tym przejmować.

Loki uśmiecha się wrednie przy jego skórze ilekroć spotykają się w nocy. A Tony jest pewien, że niedługo zacznie miewać nocne zmazy, co w jego wieku jest upokarzające.

\- Ani mi się waż – warczy kolejnej nocy, gdy próbuje się wymknąć do warsztatu, a Loki przywiera do niego całym swoim cholernym ciałem.

Thor chrapie metr od nich, ale jedyne o czym może myśleć Tony to ciężar jego jąder.

\- To jest niezdrowe – dodaje z mocą i jest pewien, że Loki się śmieje.

Bóg Kłamstwa nie mówi jednak nic i czeka, więc Tony z cichym przekleństwem pcha go w stronę swojego pokoju. Jakoś udaje im się nie kopnąć Steve'a i Tony jest pewien, że Thor znajduje się pod jakimś czarem snu, ale ma to wszystko w nosie, bo Loki jest twardy tak samo jak on i szczypie jego sutki.

Rano słyszy jęk ulgi Steve'a, gdy Rogers znajduje ich obu w łóżku, splątanych w pościeli.

\- Nareszcie – zaczyna Kapitan Ameryka, stojąc nad nimi założonymi rękami. – Jako jego opiekun… Jako jego opiekun domagam się natychmiastowego ślubu! – warczy, starając się udawać zirytowanego.

Thor wciąż chrapie pod drzwiami Lokiego.


End file.
